Sin Luna llena no hay animal pero aqui hay una excepción
by Saira Keyla
Summary: Esta es mi 2 historia.. espero que les agrade... es respecto al Especial de Halloween.. no quería quedarme atrás así que aquí publique mi historia ... Eli es atacado por una nueva babosa que jamás había visto ... encontraron un nuevo lugar llena de animales feroces pero tiernos arboles hermosos pero venenosos ... descubrirán un nuevo ser que jamás habían visto pero si oído de el ..
1. Chapter 1

Era un día aterrador y de miedo en Bajoterra, todos estaban en sus casas sin nada que hacer, Eli estaba feliz sentado en el sillón viendo películas de terror ya que el dia de mañana iva a ser Halloween y lo quería celebrar junto a su banda Trixie bajo y se espantó al ver que en la pantalla había imágenes horribles.

-Eli exactamente ¿qué miras en la tele?- pregunto Trixie algo aterrada por la imagen

-Amm hola Trix no te vi venir, y lo que estás viendo en la tele son películas de terror- afirmo Eli

-Sea lo que sea no me gusta-dijo Trixie

-Bueno eso es un hombre lobo-dijo Eli

-¿Un hombre lobo? ¿A qué te refieres? Eso es imposible-pregunto Trixie

- Mira Trix…Un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior, esta transformación ocurre cuando es luna llena pero esto quedo en el pasado y ahora solo se toma como una criatura de ciencia ficción, se cree un hombre lobo puede ser asesinado con una bala de plata aunque esto es producto de la narrativa moderna y no aparece en las leyendas tradicionales, aunque algunas clásicas dicen que se puede matar cortándole la cabeza y arrancándole el corazón.

Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo se originaron las leyendas sobre hombres lobo. Puede que se trate de una superstición tan antigua como la humanidad misma y la manifestación observada de diversas patologías.-afirmo Eli

-Wow sí que suena interesante y terrorífico a la vez -dijo Trixie

-Si pero es solo ficción y no creo que eso pase aquí en Bajoterra así que tu tranquilízate -dijo Eli

-Mejor me voy no quiero ver esta clase de películas porque luego en la noche no puedo dormir- dijo Trixie

Eli se quedó con cara de extrañado al ver que la chica de la que se enamoró podía ser ruda, ser la reina de los videojuegos, podía aguantar todo, luchaba hasta quedarse sin babosas, podía crear una estrategia, podía hacer hasta lo imposible por tener un buen video pero le temía a unas simples películas de terror, pero aun así la amaba con todo el corazón y daría todo lo que fuera por tenerla sana salva y jamás la dejaría ir.

Le restó importancia y siguió viendo la tele, unas horas o minutos después esta película acabo Eli se levantó, apago la tele y fue a ver que sucedía o que había pasado en la ausencia del peli azul, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Trixie ya que quería asegurarse que ella estaba bien y que estaba sana y salva ya que el Doctor Blakk se había enterado que la mayor debilidad del chico era Trixie y el no dudaría en atacar a Trixie con tal de hacer pasar un mal rato a la Banda de Shane especialmente a su líder, estaba preocupado no la encontraba por ningún lado, la busco en su cuarto, en la casa, estaba totalmente desesperado, su corazón latía más rápido de la desesperación de no ubicarla con su mirada pero cuando fue directo al patio trasero esa chica se encontraba ahí practicando con sus babosas, el sonrió de la nada al observarla entrenando haciéndose más fuerte cada dia pero a la vez más débil, la chica ya había mejorado bastante en sus duelos, tenía nuevos trucos , Eli quedo satisfecho al ver que su princesa y dueña de su corazón estaba bien y no en manos del Doctor Blakk,solto la mano de la perilla, no quiso salir ya que no quería molestar a la pelirroja y arruinar el momento en el que quizá encuentre nuevos trucos o se las ingenie para derrotar a su enemigo con facilidad.

Se sentó en el sofá y justo iba llegando Kord con cara de que no sabía qué hacer para distraerse en lo que este dia llegaba a su fin.

-Kord que te parece si para olvidar el aburrimiento jugamos videojuegos?-pregunto el Shane con una sonrisa

El troll asintió, tomo su control y comenzó el juego, Eli y Kord estaban tan entretenidos que no oyeron cuando la pelirroja entro con cara de decepción, al parecer en las 2 últimas semanas no había mejorado nada de lo que ella esperaba, se decepciono de sí misma, al parecer tenía las mismas estrategias pero no los mismos trucos, prendió la computadora y comenzó a navegar por internet a ver qué cosas nuevas podía encontrar estando allí, después de varios minutos o tal vez horas encontró algo que llamo su atención, abrió la página, le apareció un documento llamado los lobos y los vampiros diferencias entre ellos dos y comenzó a leerla, la información era sobre los lobos y los vampiros en esa página te mencionaba las características, los síntomas al transformarse y otro tipo de cosas interesantes, Trixie no se despegó de ahí hasta no terminar de leer ese documento ya que le parecía interesante y quería aprender más sobre estas criaturas mitológicas, cuando acabo de leer se sorprendió, al parecer había agarrado cierta fascinación por los lobos que por los vampiros y quería investigar más a fondo a estas criaturas , había algo en los lobos que los hacia especial, quería conocer a uno pero estas solo eran criaturas mitológicas como los pegasos,vampiros,sirenas,etc

Apago la computadora ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que irse a dormir temprano para despertar bien el dia de mañana y no de mal humor ya que sentía que se veía mal contestándole a la gente, se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a su cuarto, Eli pauso el juego.

-Hey! Ya casi te ganaba-dijo Kord

-Perdón Kord pero necesito hablar con Trixie-dijo Eli

-entiendo tus razones ahora ve con tu princesa –dijo Kord, Eli se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, subió y antes de que Trixie pudiera cerrar la puerta de su cuarto la detuvo, Trixie la abrió para saber quién era, se sorprendió pero a la vez ya sabía que el peli azul iría a verla como lo hace todos los días.

-Hola Eli-dijo Trixie

-Hola Trix-dijo Eli

-Necesito aclarar algo-dijo Eli

-Claro Eli que sucede?- pregunto la chica

-Te note muy deprimida y decepcionada hace un rato ¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico Shane

-Si-dijo Trixie

-Sabes algo Trix… puedo diferenciar cuando es un si sincero a un si falso así que dime que te pasa, me preocupas Trix-dijo el Shane

-Es que he tratado de mejorar mis técnicas pero no puedo ya llevo casi 2 semanas practicando y no he mejorado nada-dijo Trixie

-Trix yo sé que tú puedes no te deprimas aparte me tienes a mí para apoyarte y poder ayudarte en lo que necesites-dijo el ojiazul un tanto comprensivo en ese aspecto

Trixie se alegró al parecer alguien había llegado a mejorar y dar animo a su vida, aun cuando ella se sentía una basura, un estorbo, que no era nada, era simplemente una chica común y corriente como las demás.

-Gracias Eli tu siempre hayas como subirme el ánimo, eres mi mejor amigo tal vez el mejor que he tenido en la historia de mi vida-dijo Trixie

-Pues por fin algo llego tu vida y ese algo te va a proteger y siempre va a estar allí para ti-dijo Eli

Trixie se alegró, Eli siempre hallaba como subirle el ánimo en los momentos peores de su vida cuando se sentía deprimida y pensaba lo peor de ella misma pero en ese aspecto Eli siempre sobresaltaba lo buena que era y la alagaba haciéndola sentir mejor

-Por fin alguien que me comprende y sabe todo lo que he vivido incluso sabe cómo me siento, que otra cosa podría pedir en la vida que no sea vivir con Eli por siempre, lo amo y mucho pero no sé cómo decírselo ya que no hallo las palabras para decirle que quiero ser la parte fundamental en su vida aunque creo que ya lo soy pero sería maravilloso dar el primer paso y pasar de amigos a algo más-pensó la pelirroja

Trixie se despidió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo las buenas noches al peli azul este le devolvió una sonrisa, bajo las escaleras y siguió jugando a la media hora ya se quería ir a dormir, desconecto su control, se despidió de su amigo y de su "arsenal" y se subió a dormir, Pronto llevaba toda la tarde durmiendo y aun no se despertaba (que raro XD) Trixie durmió feliz al igual que Eli…

Al dia siguiente Kord se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Pronto se quedó dormido en el sofá individual y al parecer Eli y Trixie en sus respectivos cuartos.

Al despertar Eli y Trixie salieron al mismo tiempo de sus cuartos.

-Buenoos días Trix-dijo el ojiazul

-Buenos días Eli-dijo la ojiverde

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo ya que habían despertado hambrientos.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo Eli

-Yo igual-dijo Trixie

-Todos los días siempre lo mismo no es que me queje solo es que me aburro, quiero descubrir cosas nuevas como cavernas, babosas, etc.-dijo Eli

-Sé que es aburrido pero es nuestro deber y tú solo espera y tranquilízate no te aburras ya que es tu deber como el Eli Shane que eres y siempre serás nada ni nadie va a cambiar esto y a lo mejor en un momento dado encontremos una nueva caverna llena de babosas que a lo mejor jamás nadie ha visto y esta aventura que yo sé que algún dia tendremos la tendré grabada para recordar este momento una y otra vez- dijo la pelirroja tratando de animar al Shane

-Tu siempre con tu cámara-dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa en su cara

-Sí creo que estoy un poco obsesionada con esto de la cámara y el video-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes siempre serás mi mejor amiga-dijo el ojiazul

"Enserio su mejor amiga… tal vez lo dijo para no incomodar el momento…no lo sé… ¿y si no me quiere?...¿qué hare si no me corresponde?... moriré de amor… Ya basta Trixie no pienses en estas cosas… pero tengo muchas dudas…Ya basta piensa en lo que te atrae hacia Eli" Trixie no pensaba en otra cosa que en cierto chico Shane quien era parte de su vida más bien su vida entera por así decirlo, no había ni un solo segundo que no pensara en él estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza… no hay duda que estaba enamorada total y perdidamente de aquel peli azul con ojos azul zafiro que para ella representaban una mirada dulce, un dia especial , un mundo nuevo, una galaxia, TODO..

-Amm Trix ¿estás aquí?-pregunto el chico Shane algo confundido

La chica "regreso" de su planeta y observo a Eli

-Sí, perdón es que andaba pensando en otras cosas-dijo Trixie

-Bueno, ahora, ¿tú haces el desayuno o yo?-pregunto amablemente el ojiazul quien la miraba con una sonrisa

-Yo si quieres-dijo la pelirroja

-amm…-Eli pensó… se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de la pelirroja

-te ayudare-dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa impregnada en su cara

La ojiverde sonrió, comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Kord y Pronto seguían durmiendo.

Kord despertó poco a poco no podía abrir bien los ojos ya que le dolía la cabeza por desvelarse jugando videojuegos con pronto, Pronto despertó y al igual que el troll le dolía la cabeza, sentía que la luz del refugio lo mareaba y hacía sentir mal.

Antes de que Eli y Trixie pudieran terminar de hacer el desayuno sonó la alarma.

-Otro dia especial para que lo arruines Blakk-pensó el chico

Tomaron a su arsenal, se montaron a sus mecas y aceleraron, al llegar al lugar este era nuevo, estaba llena de animales raros pero feroces, de árboles coloridos pero venenosos, cosas extraordinarias Trixie quería grabar todo esto pero primero lo primero detener a Blakk, al llegar al lugar Blakk buscaba algo, no se sabía con precisión qué pero algo si podría saberse no era algo bueno, Blakk al darse cuenta que la banda de Shane estaba ahí, les disparo una carnero…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo...

* * *

Esta babosa logro impactar a Eli, pero por fortuna no le hizo nada más que tirarlo al suelo.

- Eli te encuentras bien?- preocupada, Trixie se fue acercando a él para revisar que todo estuviera bien, pero cuando llegó a su lado parecía que estaban en su propio mundo, se miraban mutuamente regalándose un par de hermosas sonrisas, pero distraídos como estaban no se fijaron que Blakk se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, y viendo su vulnerabilidad le pareció el momento indicado para atacar al Shane, cargo una de sus nuevas babosas y apuntando hacia él, le disparo…

Trixie, alertada por el sonido de la lanzadora, se dio cuenta pero temía que no podría evitarlo

- ¡Eli, cuidado!

Ante el impacto inminente, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida pues preferiría que la atacara a ella y no a su querido y amado Eli, pero él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la detuvo, no quería que le pasara nada, tomándola del brazo, hizo que quedara detrás suyo y se adelantó para recibir el disparo, que lo dejó ligeramente aturdido haciéndolo caer al piso de nuevo, al ponerse de pie sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

- ¡Eli! ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Kord, Eli estaba de espaldas pero antes de que sus amigos pudieran darse cuenta sus ojos azules absorbieron el color rojo haciéndolo volver a su estado normal. – oye, Eli - insistió un troll de las cavernas, ante la preocupación de Kord se dio la vuelta y asintió

- Si Kord, No tengo nada solo fue un ligero golpe - dijo mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza

- Este golpe de seguro dejara moretón-dijo la pelirroja

-Tal vez pero pierde cuidado, lo importante es que estamos todos bien-dijo Eli

-Sí, pero Blakk escapo, debe ser porque le teme la terrible ira de Pronto el Magnífico-dijo el topoide dándose créditos a él mismo, los demás solo rodaron los ojos, se montaron a sus mecas y se dirigieron al refugio.

Todos estaban hambrientos, dejaron las mecas en el garaje y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un elefante entero - dijo el ojiazul

- Eli a ti no te gusta la carne-dijo la chica pelirroja algo confundida por el comentario

- Cierto, solo decía…..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Trixie no le creyó nada, sabía que algo raro le había pasado pero por el momento preferiría evitar los problemas que parecían algo tontos, cierto niño Shane, olvido el asunto y tomó asiento pues también tenía mucha hambre, la misma que casi olvida porque era el turno que a Pronto le tocaba cocinar y no le apetecía mucho lo que pudiera llegar a cocinar ya que normalmente es algo asqueroso o inmasticable. El topoide acabo y sirvió la comida, un poco aprehensivos comenzaron a comer, todo estaba envuelto en papel aluminio, e intrigados de saber que había pero a la vez con algo de asco, rompieron el papel y se sorprendieron al ver que era carne. Trixie comenzó a devorar su comida como animal al igual que Kord y Pronto, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Eli ya que él no comía carne, al destapar su empaque solo tenía vegetales y frutas, sorprendentemente puso una cara de resignado asco y no le quedo de otra que empezar a comer, pero al ver la comida de Trixie se le antojo cuando vio que esa carne y estaba muy jugosa. "¿Enserio? ¿Vegetales? prefiero esa jugosa carne… pero si a mí no me gusta la carne… algo extraño me está pasando pero esa carne llama mi atención… me dice que la coma pero ¿Por qué? a mí no me gusta la carne… carne, carne, carne ¡Eli no pienses en carne!… un cambio surgió en mi pero no importa solo quiero carne, carne y más ¡CARNE! Eli tranquilízate ya… "pensó Eli pero mientras hacía eso constantemente miraba esa jugosa carne que estaba en el plato de Trixie, ya que la chica era la que estaba enfrente de él.

-Eli que te pasa, te noto algo raro-dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa ya que constantemente se le quedaba viendo a ella o al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Amm…perdón Trix ando perdido en mi mundo-dijo para disimular sus nuevos pensamientos carnívoros

- No te preocupes tu solo come-dijo la pelirroja

-No tengo hambre-reclamo el ojiazul

-Eli solo come y deja de hablar-dijo la ojiverde

-Si mamá…-dijo el peli azul, Trixie solo sonrió, Eli no tenía hambre pero tenía que comer aunque fuera un poquito ya que si no lo hacia su "mamá" lo regañaría, así que se aplicó a ello, Kord y Pronto solo se quedaron callados, no querían interrumpir a la pareja y menos poner el día algo incómodo con los comentarios fuera de lugar.

Mientras tanto Burpy y las demás seguían comiendo…

- _Hola Burpy… una pregunta… ¿notaste muy raro a Eli cuando la babosa malvada lo golpeo?_ - pregunto Joules algo confundido

-_No… porque ¿acaso tu si?-_pregunto la infierno algo confundida por la babosa electroshock

_- No lo sé, dime loco y lo que sea pero clarito vi en sus ojos un tono color rojo_- dijo Joules algo confundida

-_Bueno, a lo mejor lo imaginaste, ahora piensa en otras cosas-_dijo Burpy, Joules solo olvido el tema y comenzó a jugar con dirigible a perseguirse entre ellas mientras comían.

Todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a ver la tele ya que Blakk no tenía nada planeado o al menos eso les hacía creer a la banda, se quedaron mirando películas todo el resto del día ya que no encontraban con que distraerse. La noche por fin llego y el primero en irse a su cuarto fue Eli quien se sentía mal, pero no se lo dijo a nadie ni siquiera a su babosa favorita. Cuando entro a su cuarto dejo a Burpy en una cesta que estaba en el buro que estaba al lado de su cama, se recostó y se quedó dormido.

Unas cuantas horas después el refugio estaba oscuro y todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, Eli despertó, preocupado sintió que le faltaba el aire, que se ahogaba como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, salir para tomar algo de oxígeno, se puso de pie, salió de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la puerta principal,

Salir no parecía ayudarle mucho ya que se seguía sintiendo mal, fue después de un rato que poco a poco sentía algo de alivio, decidió ir a caminar ya que no tenía sueño, al recorrer unos kilómetros algo empezó un nuevo síntoma, se sintió mal y cayó al piso, seguía débil como para levantarse pues le quedaba poca fuerza, se sentía extraño, luego de repente su mano comenzó a cambiar, asustado vio que esta se llenaba de pelo y cambiaba de forma a una muy similar a la pata de un animal y así sucedió con todo su cuerpo, Eli no resistió y quedó inconsciente unos minutos después, su alma quedo dormida y fue ahí cuando la criatura se adueñó de su cuerpo.

Cuando el cuerpo del chico cambio a la forma de un animal, mejor dicho un lobo, este tenía un linaje especial, un linaje intenso, un linaje oscuro….y con unos hermosos ojos celestes claros, la criatura se levantó, comenzó a olfatear en el aire, al parecer estaba hambriento, la comida de la tarde no le basto así que ahora solo quería comer, alcanzo a oler a un par de humanos cerca de allí, corrió lo más rápido hasta que llego a ellos, en el momento en el que se iba a lanzar contra la pareja un par de sabuesos lo atacaron, el lobo intento quitarse a esos sabuesos de encima pero no podía ya que los filosos dientes de aquellos canes estaban encajados en su piel, la bestia daba pequeños gritos de dolor al ver que no se podía liberar, e impotente vio a la pareja que se encontraba cerca de ahí irse, ya que comenzaron a tener frio y a la vez miedo. El lobo después de unos intentos logro liberarse de los sabuesos corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a otro lugar para que ya no lo atacaran y pudiera cazar su comida a gusto , cuando llego, en ese lugar había árboles muy altos, frondosos, de diferente tipo, hongos coloridos por doquier y babosas jugueteando por ahí, Eli se detuvo y olfateo el lugar, no había humanos cerca, no había comida que cazar, tristemente admitió que por ese día no comería y aparte ya estaba amaneciendo, volvió al refugio lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto llego ahí, la bestia no podía subir a su cuarto ya que era demasiado grande, Eli se quedó mirando detenidamente el lugar, hayo una forma y llego hasta su cuarto, en cuanto subió estaba hecho un humano de nuevo.

Unas cuantas horas después, despertó y extrañado vio que se encontraba en el piso, estaba algo confundido, cuando se levantó, observo su mano alarmado ya que esta tenía sangre y más arriba su brazo estaba cubierto de heridas leves, con prisa busco en su cuarto alcohol y algodón, algo alterado por la impresión los encontró después de unos minutos, se limpió las heridas, se vistió y bajo a desayunar ya que tenía mucha pero mucha hambre. Al bajar se encontró con Trixie quien no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

-¡Buenos días Trix!-dijo el peli azul

-¡Buenos días…Eli...! ¿Pero qué te paso en el brazo?- pregunto la pelirroja observando detenidamente su herida

-No es nada, solo una herida y ya- afirmo el ojiazul con toda la calma posible

-¡Una herida solamente! Debes estar bromeando eso sí que se ve muy profundo – dijo Trixie

- He soportado peores cosas así que dudo que no soporte esto-dijo el peli azul muy seguro de sí mismo

-mmm… y ¿porque estas despierto a estas horas de la mañana?- pregunto sospechando

-Lo mismo que haces tú aquí-dijo el peli azul sonriéndole a su futura novia quizá su esposa (XD se aman)

- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?- pregunto cierta chica confundida

-No, tuve un sueño raro…a lo mejor fue una pesadilla…mmm si a lo mejor- dicho esto se dirigió al refrigerador, en cuanto lo abrió este contenía carne y pocas verduras, él indeciso opto por comer carne, agarro un pedazo sin que Trixie se diera cuenta y se lo coloco en la boca, en cuestión de segundo se lo devoro.

Trixie salió del lugar minutos antes y se dirigió a la computadora, ya que no había nada interesante decidió editar sus videos, mientras Eli se devoro toda la carne que había en el refrigerador tenía hambre y toda esa carne logro saciar su apetito, al acabar de hacer esto cerro el refrigerador y se dirigió a su meca, estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, cuando escucho un ruido muy cerca de aquí, cargo su lanzadora con una babosa elecktroshock y se escondió al observar quien era, se encontró con su "buen amigo" Twist, quien estaba recolectando babosas para Blakk.

-Deja libres a esas babosas ¡Twist!- dijo el peli azul algo molesto ya que este dia no podía ir de mal en peor

-Típico siempre encontrarte con un Shane… es tan molesto- dijo Twist con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara que no expresaba nada bueno, Eli solo se molestó.

-Esta vez te derrotare ¡niño!- presumió el rubio con una carnero lista para ser lanzada, Eli sonrió, el rubio lanzo a su babosa carnero malvada, Eli lanzo a Joules, esta logro electrocutar a la carnero y dejarla fuera del juego.

La pelea ya llevaba mucho tiempo el rubio estaba convencido de que esta vez derrotaría a el chico Shane y no se iría, no huiría, no mostraría lo cobarde que es, simplemente lo derrotaría y se iría satisfecho al ver su logro totalmente completo.

La pelea duro varias horas hasta que Eli no tenía más babosas, se quedó sin "municiones", Twist planeaba derrotarlo de una u otra forma pero no sabía que Eli tenía fuerza inhumana, al fin callo la noche y estos dos no paraban de lanzar babosas Twist estaba agotado, lanzar babosas no era nada fácil, estaba agotado, pero necesitaba derrotar al Shane y verlo rendido a sus pies, pero Eli comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, salió de su escondite, pero cuando lo hizo de nuevo cayo débil, Twist aprovecho y le lanzo una carnero, esta logro impactarse en su costilla, no le hizo daño solo que lo dejo un poco lastimado, Twist solo se acercó y lo miro rendido a sus pies tal y como deseaba pero en cuanto se acercó Eli comenzó a transformarse asustando al rubio, este se dirigió a su meca lo más rápido posible, parecía un cobarde, era un cobarde pero cuando acelero su meca y volteo a ver al peli azul este era una criatura enorme, tenía una cara de odio y rencor hacia Twist con unos colmillos afilados como dagas que matarían a cualquiera con solo un rose , unos ojos color celeste claro llenos de rabia, un linaje oscuro como la noche, Twist huyo como un cobarde pero el lobo logro alcanzarlo, Twist le lanzo una carnero eso logro detenerlo pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su meca, había quedado dañada de la parte de atrás, Twist acelero a fondo estaba asustado, al parecer cada ser por más grande o pequeño que sea le tiene miedo a algo y esto no era la excepción, Twist huyo, la bestia lo dejo huir ya que otra cosa había llamado su atención, en cuanto se dirigió alcanzo a oler a un humano cerca, Eli tenía hambre pero al estar cerca, la chica se encontraba rodeada por unos sabuesos que la amenazaban con esas garras afiladas, esos dientes afilados y esos ojos color fuego, Eli se fue acercando poco a poco, los sabuesos voltearon y en el momento en el que se iban a lanzar contra la bestia esta dio un gruñido haciendo que los canes huyeran por cobardes.

Trixie estaba llena de miedo, no sabía lo que este animal le haría, tal vez ese sería su único dia, la única noche en la que viviría, su único adiós, la chica se llenó de miedo y comenzó a hacerse para atrás pero en cuanto ella daba el paso Eli simplemente gruñía, haciendo que la chica no se moviera de su lugar, el licántropo se fue acercando poco a poco colocando más nerviosa a Trixie, pero ella solo se quedó quieta como piedra y entro en shock, la bestia se acercó más y más, Trixie cerró los ojos para no ver su final, pero la bestia gruño y se fue del lugar, Trixie abrió los ojos, busco a la bestia pero esta ya no se encontraba, esa cara se le hizo muy familiar, pero no relaciono nada solo lo dejo así, se montó en su meca y volvió al refugio con el nerviosismo y adrenalina al 100%, trato de tranquilizarse pero durante el camino, cualquier ruido por mínimo que fuera lograba colocar más nerviosa a la chica con nombre de Trixie.

Mientras tanto en las industrias Blakk….

Twist llego un poco asustado y alterado, dejo su meca y camino hacia la oficina de su jefe, al llegar ahí Blakk comenzó a interrogarlo ya que nunca había visto al rubio tan lleno de miedo, de temor, de nerviosismo.

-Twist te encuentras bien te noto un tanto nervioso ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blakk con su mismo humor de siempre.

-Un animal gigante me ataco y dejo a mi meca destrozada (exagere lo siento)- contesto el rubio con toda seriedad.

-¿Un animal? Se mas explicito Twist- dijo el doctor Blakk

-Bueno ese animal es Eli, y por alguna extraña razón solo se transforma por las noches, y cuando se transforma se convierte en una especie de lobo gigante- dijo el rubio un poco calmado

-Tranquilo Twist… ya halláremos una forma para derrotar al chico- dijo Blakk con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

* * *

Bueno se que les tarde con este capitulo pero por fin aquí esta... no creo acabarlo... en menos de 2 días así que los estaré subiendo en el mes de noviembre

¿reviews?


End file.
